


above the law

by verity



Series: tween wolf [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's the head of her family," Laura says again. "Just as I'm the head of mine. Hunters do things the same way."</p><p>"No, we don't," Allison says, bristling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	above the law

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/gifts).



"I think we got off on the wrong foot," John says, after a few more verbal sallies. "Laura, you switch places with me. I've got some questions for Allison here."

Laura visibly pulls herself together; her chair scrapes against the floor. "Fine. You talk. I'll listen," she mutters, which is Laura's way of saying, _I'll let you know if she's lying_.

"You do that, Alpha," Allison says, limbs going soft and loose. "Go right ahead."

John can't quite figure out what to make of her, the girl who used to be his son's friend, the woman who's in the interrogation room. When he pulled Allison into the station, Laura looked like she was about to snap Allison's neck; now Allison's provoking her. "Why don't you start with how you got here," he says, taking Laura's chair. "I'd like to hear about that. Where's your family?"

"They're dead." Allison gives him a tight smile. "Except for my dad."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Allison," John says. He is. He remembers her parents, Chris and Victoria Argent, how they sat behind Chris's sister Kate every day in court up until Derek Hale went up on the stand. "You said you're an emancipated minor?

"I have the papers in the car," Allison says, which isn't a yes. "I'm turning eighteen in nine months."

John looks over to Laura, who shrugs. "That's not the same thing, you know. Do you want us to call your father?"

Allison actually laughs at that for a moment before her face dims. "He should be somewhere not even wolves can find him, so I wouldn't waste your time looking."

"She's the head of her family," Laura says again. "Just as I'm the head of mine. Hunters do things the same way."

"No, we don't," Allison says, bristling.

John hasn't forgotten about that—what he wondered about for years, until the long night after Laura first applied to be a deputy and John drank a lot of whiskey before he found out it didn't do a damn thing to werewolves—that the Argents hunt werewolves. Other things, too, according to Laura, and supposedly hunters follow a code, but John hasn't seen any evidence of that from the four he's sent packing over the years. They think they're above the law.

"Have you hurt someone, Allison?" he asks gently. "Is that why you're here?"

Allison looks down at the table. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Don't be such a baby." Laura leans forward. "You sneak onto my land, Argent, you hurt my pack, and then you dare to ask me for sanctuary, but you can't answer a few questions from someone who wants to send you home before I rip out your throat?"

"Tell me this," Allison says. "Why is your pack so weak that your territory's practically undefended? You should have known I was here, _Alpha_. You should have felt it right when we got here. I stayed in your second's home, I slept in her old clothes. I could have hurt you any time, but I didn't."

Laura recoils like she's been slapped.

"Who's 'we'?" John says. "Who else came with you, Allison?"

Allison bites her lip, shakes her head. "I'm not answering any more questions," she says. "Unless you're going to read me my rights."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
